


Sleepless

by Tsuh



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Henry is manipulative, Kinda Dark, M/M, but also sweet, prompt, sleep deprived victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuh/pseuds/Tsuh
Summary: Victor is working on another project and Henry tries to convince him to sleep... or he could just watch him fall apart.





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Quick prompt, I hope you'll like it. I love writing about these two and hope i'll finish some big project with them one day. but for now, have this little thing

“You need to take a break Victor.”

“I can’t!”

Victor barely looked at him, all of his attention focused on the dead body on the table. For a moment Henry considered grabbing his arm and pulling him outside. He knew how inconsiderate his friend could become when he was in the heart of a project. No matter how crazy the project was. He couldn’t blame him. They were the same and it was one of the reason they started to talk during their studies.

He sighed and came closer. Indeed, it was perfect but he could only see how close Victor was of collapsing.

“Please, Victor. Listen and get some sleep.”

“Listen?” Victor turned back, almost yelling. “Since when do you care about me?”

There was in his eyes the crazy spark he loved. Henry couldn’t hold on a smile. Everything in him was telling him to let Victor destroy himself and wait for the result.

“As you wish, Victor.”

He seemed surprised to hear this. Henry watched him freeze and hesitate but Victor said nothing. He nodded and showed him to the door.

“Let’s try not to forget you’re human too, Victor.”

There were no answer.  Henry sighed. Why was he even trying?

* * *

“Henry!”

He stopped in the middle of the street. Victor was running after him. He was a little out of breath. This looked good on him but Henry still feared to see him collapse. 

“Midnight on the bridge. Come alone, I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?”

“Work related.”

“You should really sleep Victor.”

“After showing you. I’ll sleep. It’s a promise.”

It seemed as good a compromise as he could hope coming from him so Henry nodded and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
